


Nightmares

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Bledgeup [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Resets, M/M, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: We all know that Comic has nightmares but what if a particulary bad one hits Red?





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy!

Comic blinked open his eye sockets. Red and Edge were still fast asleep but he didn't want to sleep anymore, scared of the night terrors that would very likely ensure. He had his face pressed into Edge's nightshirt which smelled pleasantly like the tall skeleton. Comic sighed softly, inhaling Edge's scent. He smelled like various cooking spices, pine trees, leather and bone. Red was curled around Comic, squishing him gently against Edge.

"mm." Red mumbled and pressed further into Comic's spine, hugging him tightly. Red's breathing hitched and he suddenly started whimpering. Comic turned around to face the other, sure that he was having a nightmare. And there... Red's face was scrunched up in pain. The slightly taller skeleton quickly started caressing his skull gently, trying to calm him down. The shark-toothed skeleton shot up into a sitting position, breathing heavily.

"you okay?" Comic mumbled sleepily. Red nodded but accepted the other's invitation for a hug, holding him tightly. The slightly taller skeleton touched their foreheads together and looked deeply into the other's eye sockets.

"you're not okay. it's okay not to be okay sometimes. you don't have to tell me anything. just know i'll be there for you." Comic soothed and kissed Red gently, continuing to look into his eye sockets even after he pulled back. "no matter what."

"... thanks..." Red replied, sniffling. "i-i just had a nightmare..." He admitted, tugging his sleeves over his hands nervously.

"it's okay..." Comic murmured, hugging him tightly.

"just don't tell edge... i don't want to worry him..." Red whispered. Comic nodded, understanding where the other was coming from. "i don't wanna sleep... can we go watch tv?" The smaller requested shakily, clinging to his lover.

"okay." Comic murmured softly. They blipped to the couch and watched a documentary about space, cuddled up on the couch.

Red let out a drawn-out sigh. "edge died..." He admitted, his voice sounding shaken. Comic looked at him in surprise, not getting where he was coming from. "in my dream... he... died..." Red explained and looked down at the floor, not noticing how Comic's eye lights vanished.

"w-who?" Comic ground out, making Red look at him in alarm. The taller clenched his fists, staring into nothingness.

"some monster.." Red answered, hesitantly reaching out to caress Comic's skull. The latter snapped out of his daze and looked at his counterpart. He looked relieved but also extremely troubled. Comic forced his eye lights to return and shot Red an easy-going smile.

"if you get any more nightmares you can always come to me." Comic proposed and took Red's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. "i'll always be there for you." He promised. Red nodded thankfully and rested his skull on Comic's shoulder. Red fell asleep soon after that but the taller skeleton stayed up, guarding his sleep.

 

"Red? Comic? Wake up." Edge shook Comic's shoulder. The small skeleton let out an incoherent mumble and snuggled further into Red's jacket. The shark-toothed skeleton shifted a bit, sitting up. He let out a yawn to which Comic groaned softly and pressed his face into the fluff of the other's jacket. Appearantly he had fallen asleep anyways.

"yea, boss?" Red responded, slinging an arm around Comic and pulling the exhausted skeleton closer. The taller hummed in appreciation and hugged him tighter.

"What are you two doing on the couch?" Edge queried, sounding confused. Red messed with his sleeves, looking down in embarrassment.

"i had a nightmare..." Red admitted quietly, his cheek bones a pale red at his shame of not coming to Edge to talk to him about it.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Edge asked, sounding slightly disappointed and sat down next to them, trapping Red in their middle.

"we didn't want to wake you up and i was already up..." Comic yawned tiredly. "you need your sleep." He explained, smiling at Edge sleepily.

"Your eye sockets are literally drooping, you're yawning and telling me to sleep enough." Edge deadpanned. Comic chuckled.

"got me there." He admitted. "but i had to guard him..." Comic explained and yawned again but lifted his head a bit to look at Edge. "i'm okay though." He nuzzled Red who leaned into the touch, letting out a soft hum.

"you didn't _have_ to guard me. but it's highly appreciated..." Red thanked him with a smile. Comic smiled. He closed his eye sockets and felt himself drift off to sleep. He jerked his skull up to avoid falling asleep and bonked into Red's skull painfully. They both groaned in pain while Edge let out a chuckle.

"don't laugh, you edgy jerk..." Comic grumbled, now definitely more awake. He rubbed his skull and apologised to Red. Edge pressed his hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"Edgy jerk. I'm hurt!" Edge declared in an overly dramatic voice which had the two smaller skeletons laughing almost instantly. The tallest skeleton joined in after a second of upholding his obviously fake hurt expression.

"man i love you two." Comic mumbled, blushing brightly after he finally calmed down.

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact: Edge is actually a very light sleeper but when he's completely exhausted (like in this fanfiction (that's why Comic and Red didn't want to wake him up)) he's completely dead to the world.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. If you did please leave a Kudos and a comment. I really love comments. Even if you think your comment is stupid please send it. There is no such thing as a stupid comment (except if it's hate).
> 
> Have a nice day! ^^


End file.
